There exists three dimensional tic-tic-toe games having game pieces designated as “X-pieces” and “O-pieces”. What is needed is a three dimensional tic-tac-toe game that enables game piece configurations to be easily visualized during all stages of game play, includes game pieces that are stackable in a secured fashion, and includes an expandable game board that can provide an infinite array for placing the game pieces.